hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Genius vs. God Arc
The Genius vs. God Arc is the first arc of the Hungry Joker manga series. It introduces the main characters, Heidi and Chitose Toriiooji, and also reveals a few informations about the primary objects of the series, Eureka and Glowing Corpse. Summary The Mysterious Doctor and the Apple The story opens up with Heidi, a genius boy scientist, being informed by his assistant Chitose Toriiooji that the police had discovered a "Glowing Corpse". Immediately, Heidi wasted no time and went to the location of the corpse, getting amazed by what he was seeing and taking the corpse to his lab to be autopsied. Meanwhile, a masked figure observes them.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 5-14 Chitose, however, is unable to understand his instructor's acts, asking him about his past, which he knows nothing but an event that involved a large number of Glowing Corpses and a Black Apple. He explains that he dedicated his life to explain understand it, and have found out that the Apple was the same one that led Isaac Newton to formulate his law of universal gravitation. Before he can say more, however, the masked figure controls the Corpse and turns it into a monster.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 15-28 The monster, called James by Heidi, destroys the laboratory and almost kills him, and he decides to eat the Apple to find out what would happen. It turns that the Apple give him superpowers involving gravity manipulation, that allows Heidi to kill the monster. He declares that he wants to find out more, while being observed by his sponsor.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 29-51 Heidi vs. Killed: Genius vs. God Heidi goes to the laboratory and is visited by Chitose Toriiooji, talking about the previous day's events. Late at night, they're scolded by a Nurse, while the masked figure revives several corpses at the mortuary. The nurse then suddenly becomes a harpy-like monster, forcing Heidi to eat the Apple to run away from the hospital. Getting on the roof, the transformed nurse steals it from Heidi and hands it to the masked figure, that attempts to kill Heidi by crushing him with a building part. Heidi, however, reveals that the monster stole a fake Apple, and manages to survive and hit the masked figure with the fake Apple, that was in fact a bomb.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 1-24 Heidi then declares that he wants the masked boy, referred as "God", to explain him everything. The boy, however, declares that he isn't interesting anymore since he didn't know what an Eureka was, showing him a wine of peas, that Heidi recognizes as Mendelian Peas, feeding one of them to the transformed nurse. Noticing this, Heidi forces her to vomit the peas, turning her back into a human, naked. He tries to capture the boy, but he uses the Peas on himself and almost kills Heidi, that manages to lure him and injury him. A woman, called Rosalie, then approaches the boy, calling him Killed and asking if he was done. He expresses that he found himself a very interesting human.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 2-19 Chitose's Choice Meanwhile, Heidi and Chitose take the nurse to a park, where she thanks Heidi for saving her, and he thanks her for taking care of him. Heidi then realizes that Eureka are items related to famous scientific discoveries, and tells his assistant that they're heading to England to get the Pythagorean Hammer, a potential Eureka.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 20-23 Chitose, however, states that she's no longer able to be his assistant, and resigns.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 1-2 Waking up in the next day, however, she finds Heidi being fed by her mother in her house. There, Heidi learns that Chitose's Father has died six years ago, and that he was a scientist as well. Without a father in the house, Heidi asks directly to Chitose's mother for her hand. Surprised, Chitose takes him to her room, where she hears that he was in fact just asking her to be her assistant once again. She asks him time to think about it, and, down the stairs, her mom advises her that Heidi will discover several things as long he has someone with his side. Chitose then goes back and accepts Heidi's request, finding out that he predicted that and already moved her house to an airport.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 3-16 Fights & Events References Navigation Category:Arcs